Change of Heart
by PureBeast
Summary: What would happen if Naruto instead of being a prank loving kid grew up smart,dark?
1. Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki

**Change of Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does.

**Summary: **What would happen if Naruto instead of being a prank loving kid, grew up smart and dark.

**Chapter 1: Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

There was a little kid about the age of 6 with short blonde spike hair who was getting chased down the streets of Konoha by a pack of villagers the little kid didn't know why they were chasing him but all he knew was that they did this every single time on the 10th October.

Luckily the kid found an alleyway and ran through it he looked around and found a dustbin he then hid inside it hoping that the villagers would not found him there.

"Where did that demon go?" asked one of the villagers

"I don't know but let's leave it for now; we'll get him some other time" Said one of the other villagers as all the other villagers agreed and left the area.

The little boy after heard that all the villagers left the area took the lid off the bin and stepped out of the bin after cleaning himself up he was just about to leave but he then heard a someone coming he didn't have time to hid so he just sat in the corner with his hands on his head hoping that whoever it was would leave him alone.

The mysterious person walked up to the boy and offered him some food the boy saw the food and took it from the mysterious women's hands.

"What is your little boy?" asked the women

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Ok Naruto, nice to meet you my name is Anko Mitarashi do you mine explaining to me why the villagers was chasing you"

"To tell you the truth I don't know why they're chasing me all I know is they do this every year on the 10th October"

Anko started having flashbacks of her when she was young and the why that the villagers just to do the same thing to her two and she will be damned if this little boy had to suffer the same thing see did when she was younger.

"Right come with me Naruto I will train you to protect yourself so that why you can defend yourself against people like that"

Anko put her hand out to Naruto who only looked at the strange women and took her hand

"What will you been training me Anko?" asked Naruto

"You will find out when we get to the place you will be training"


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 2: Training**

* * *

Naruto followed his new master outside the village to the forest of death for that is where Naruto will be doing his training.

"This is meant to be my training area because I don't like all these snakes and the fact that DEATH is in the name of this place"

"Quite you and listen I'm now going to tell you what you will be doing here for your training"

Naruto zipped his mouth and listened to what Anko had to say.

"Right you will be learning how to control the nine tailed fox's power"

"Nine tail fox what is it and how does this have anything to do with me" asked Naruto

"well you see Naruto when you was a baby your dad put the Nine Tailed Fox inside you because he thought that you will be about to control it someday, but what he didn't think about was what damage it would do to you as a ninja

"So what I'm thinking Naruto is that if you train to control the Nine Tailed Foxes Power up to let's say 2 tails, you should have the power to defend yourself"

"That sounds all good and everything but how am I suppose to Control the Nine Tailed Fox, I don't even know how to control my charka let alone the foxes"

Anko walked over to the training area and put a hand sigh up and started to form chakra round her body.

"You see Naruto the trick is it stay still and do a hand sign that way the chakra you have can be loaded into you for use"

"Ah I see now" Naruto ran over to where Anko was standing and tried to form his chakra but he couldn't feel anything inside of him.

"Anko it's not working"

"Maybe if you stop moving around then maybe it will work you idiot"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that part" Naruto did as he was told and stay perfectly still when he did the hand sign again he felt his chakra running through his body this made Naruto jump up and down in joy that he can finally form his chakra

"Yeah I did it Anko see"

"Great work child, now we have to find a way to deplete all your Chakra so that way you can summon the Nine Tailed Foxes power.

Anko went into her little hut and searched through her scrolls for any Jutsu that would suit Naruto after searching and an hour Anko finally found a Jutsu that would suit Naruto perfectly.

"Here take this" Anko then threw a scroll a Naruto.

Naruto opened the scroll and started to read what was inside in, after finishing reading it Naruto did the hand sigh that he got told to do in the scroll and a puff of smoke appeared in front of Naruto after the smoke cleared there was now two Naruto.

"Great you have master the shadow clone Jutsu one of the hardest Jutsu in the world"

"I would teach you how to control the nine tailed fox's power but you must be tired after summoning that shadow clone"

"No I'm tired I can do this all day"

"Well you may not be tired but I am so we will continue this tomorrow"

Anko handed Naruto a sleeping bag and head back into her little hut leaving Naruto outside to sleep with the wildlife.


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Become Stronger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 3: I Will Become Stronger**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto decided that it would be a good idea to go into the village and pick some things up from his apartment.

As he got closer to his apartment he looked into the air and saw a black cloud coming from the direct that his apartment was in. He quickly picked up the pace and decided to take a short cut to his apartment.

When Naruto got to his apartment all he saw was a burned down building he then dropped down to his knees and began to cry.

"Can't they leave me alone I mean I didn't ask for the nine tailed fox to be inside?" Naruto asked himself.

"What is that sound that I can hear?"

As Naruto asked himself that question he then looked up and saw a group of villagers heading his way, he got up from his knees and decided to not run because he had just lost everything right in front of his eyes.

Just when one of the villagers was about to attack him a person jumped in front of Naruto and blocked the attack.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" asked Anko as she took the weapon away from the villager and kicked him right in the stomach, sending the villager flying into the burned down building all the villagers saw what just happened and dropped their weapons and ran away.

"I am now, thank you Anko" smiled Naruto as he started to clean his face up from him crying.

"Nope problem kid you know I will always be here for you. But listen to me Naruto Don't show your emotions like that if you do then the enemy will know that they have won"

"Yes thank you Anko for telling me that I will remember that"

"Ok well what you say we start to head back to the forest of death and do some training" Said Anko as she turned around to Naruto and smiled.

"Yeah that would be good, will you be training me how to control the nine tailed fox now?" asked Naruto.

"No I can't Naruto"

"Why?"

"Because if I did teach you how to, You will much likely die from the nine tail fox do to the fact that your body will not be able to handle it"

"Ok so when will I be able to handle it?"

"Well since your 6 years old and you can only handle one Jutsu at the minute I would say that when your 13 years old is when you will be able to control the first tail of the nine tail fox"

"OK what will I be doing for 7 years then?" asked Naruto

"We will be focusing on your Taijutsu for 5 years then after that you will be learning Ninjutsu for 2 years then if you're ready I will then teach you how to summon the nine tailed fox's power"

Naruto wasn't happy about not being able to control the nine tailed fox yet but on the other hand after 7 years he will be powerful.

Naruto ran on ahead of Anko and started to head to the forest of death because he wanted to get a quick start on his training. Anko only watched and smiled as he running was running wildly and thought to herself that the next 7 years of her life was going to be a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4: Team Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 4: Team Seven**

* * *

7 years have passed ever since we last saw the demon Also known as Naruto who has been training with Anko for the past 7 years of his life until now.

"Well that's all I can teach you Naruto make sure to use it" Said Anko as she padded Naruto on the

Shoulder and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Anko I will"

"Great I'm glad to hear that, oh by the way Naruto before you go I have been told to tell you that you're to meet your new team at training field 7"

"Ok do you by chance know who my teammates and leader will be?" asked Naruto

"I have no clue who is on your team but Naruto listen to me remember what I told you if anyone

Calls you names or tries to hurt you, don't be afraid to hurt them or kill them if need be"

"Ok I'll bear that in mind Anko" Said Naruto

Naruto gave a finally wave to Anko and headed out of the forest of death and started heading to Training Field 7.

When he finally got to the Training field 7 he was greeted by a pink haired girl with a red dress on and a boy with dark black hair who was happily enjoying his rice ball.

"Hi there Naruto, My name is Sakura Haruno"

"Hi there Sakura, Say who is that kid over there" Said Naruto as he pointed to the kid sitting on the tree eating his rice ball.

"Oh he is…." As she was about to say her other teammates name she was interrupted by the mysterious black haired kid.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ok nice to meet you two, do you by chance know where our team captain is?" asked Naruto

"Not a clue"

In hope of getting an answer off Sakura but didn't get one, he then turned his Head to Sasuke.

"Don't even think about asking me Naruto because if Sakura doesn't know then how am I meant to know"

"Yeah I guess you're right, I guess I'll have to wait until he comes here"

**5 Hours Later….**

A white haired man with a mask covering half of his face apart from his right eye appeared in front of Naruto Sasuke and Sakura and kicked them all to wake them up.

"What did you do that for?" asked Naruto

"Because you all needed to wake up"

"Does that mean that you're our captain?"

"Yep"

"Ok well may I be the first one to say that YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto

"Oh yeah sorry about that I got lost on the path of life"

"_I bet that was a lie just to cover up the fact that he is a lazy man" thought Sakura_

"Right anyway I would get you to introduce yourselves but you have had 5 hours to do that so we will skip that and move on to the test"

"What test?" asked Naruto

"A simple test" Kakashi went into his pocket and pulled out two bells "all you have to do take these bells from me"

"Yes finally I can show my awesome skills off" Said Naruto.

"But unfortunately we can't do it right now so you guys go home and rest and meet here tomorrow, Oh and by the way before I go. Don't eat breakfast or else you will puke" Kakashi then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey guys meet here as soon as you wake up" Said Naruto.

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because I have a plan to get a pass in this test" smiled Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5 : The Bells Stealing Drill

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 5: The Bell Stealing Drill**

* * *

The next morning at the training field 7, Naruto was waiting for Sakura and Sasuke to turn up so he can then discuss the plan with them.

"_Where could they be" thought Naruto, _he then decided to do some training for the time being just until his two teammates showed up.

"Why are you training Naruto?" shouted Sakura, as she was walking toward Naruto with Sasuke at the side of her.

"I'm training because so that I can get stronger and be one step closer to achieving my goal" Naruto said in dark tone while facing his two teammates with an evil grin.

Sasuke and Sakura both looked at each other and started to worry about their teammate who was still standing there with the evil grin of his face.

"Anyway, what is this plan you have Naruto" said Sasuke hoping to stop Naruto from Smiling in an evil way.

"Right you know how there is a lake near in the training field" Sasuke and Sakura both nodded and let their teammate continue what he was saying.

"Yeah well if we get Kakashi near there then I can do get my shadow clones to do a surprise attack from the water"

"It sounds like you're doing most of the work Naruto" Said an unhappy Sasuke who thought that he would be in the spotlight.

"Hold one let me finish, what I was about to say before you went into cry baby mode" Sasuke then lifted his head up and face Naruto "Thank you anyway, Sasuke if you could do an Fireball Jutsu when I have finished doing my surprise attack from the water on Kakashi that should give Sakura some time to take the bells from Kakashi.

After hearing her own name in the plan she jumped in shock because this is the first time she has been ask to do something that is important.

Sasuke wasn't completely happy with the plan do to the fact that he was not in the spotlight but none the less he agreed with Naruto about the plan as Sakura did as well.

"Ok before Kakashi sensei come here take this food you will need to for energy" Said Naruto as he went into his bag and took some food out and passed it to Sasuke and Sakura.

About an hour later after Sasuke and Sakura had finished eating the food Naruto gave them Kakashi appeared in the puff of smoke in front of Naruto Sasuke and Sakura.

"Right it's time for the test lets go follow me"

The three rookies followed there captain to a place where there was three logs standing up and a clock that was place on the middle log. Kakashi walked over to the middle log and turned around to face the three rookies.

"Right you've until noon to get these bells of me" he went into his pocket and pulled out two bells and showed them to the rookies then tied them onto his back pocket.

"If you can't get the bells you'll go without lunch and you will be tied to the logs behind me and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you" Naruto smiled and turned to his teammates who was also smiling.

"Ok….START" Said Kakashi as he the start button on the clock and then disappearing into a puff of smoke.

"Ok guys let's begin operation wet your pants" Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the bushes waiting for Naruto to give the sign for them to do their part.

Naruto did a hand sign and summoned three clones each one looking like Sasuke Sakura and Naruto after summoning the three clones Naruto told the clones to stay still and wait for Kakashi to come out. Naruto then jumped into a nearby bush and waiting for Kakashi to make his move.

Kakashi saw that the three rookies were doing nothing but standing still he then jumped down from the tree and walked over to them.

"Look the whole point in hiding is to not let the enemy know your there" Kakashi got closer to the fake Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Well I guess you fail…" As Kakashi was saying that he felt a puff of smoke go off in front of him he then jumped over to the one of the logs and stud of top of it and started searching for the real rookies.

While he was searching for the three real rookies he heard a sound coming from the lake he then looked behind him and saw 100 shadow clones Naruto come out from the water and rush him.

"NOW SASUKE" Shouted Naruto

Sasuke jumped out from the bush and did a hand sign and took a deep breath and sent a big ball of fire toward Kakashi who was fighting off the shadow clones.

Kakashi looked to the other side of him and saw a huge fireball coming towards him he then check his pocket and couldn't feel the bells anywhere there.

"_How did she take the bells from me" Kakashi thought._

Kakashi did a hand sign and disappeared into log confusing the shadow clones the clones then looked toward them a saw a ball of fire coming towards them all the shadow clones looked at each other and all thought of two words.

"_OH CRAP" _

The fireball hit all 100 of the shadow clones making them all burn to death while Sasuke was sitting in a corner and crying about not hitting Kakashi with his fireball while Sakura was jumping up and down happily because she took the bells from Kakashi.

Naruto walked over to his team and gave them all thumbs up with a smile. They all then heard a sound coming from the trees they all looked in front of them and saw Kakashi.

"Well done, you three you have shown me your team work and as an extra you took the bells from me" Said Kakashi as he walked over to his team and smiled.

"Does that mean that…?" Said Sakura as she looked at Kakashi with stars in her eyes

"Yep team seven starts their first missions together first thing tomorrow morning" Kakashi put his thumbs up as a sigh of you did it to the three Rookies.

"Yo Naruto can I have a talk with you for a minute" Naruto nodded and walked off with Kakashi to a private place where they could talk.

"I looked at your file and it said nothing about you being smart all it said was that you are a prank loving kid who wants to be the Hokage someday" said Kakashi as he shown Naruto the file

Naruto looked at the file and handed it back to Kakashi and started laughing.

"Why are you laughing" asked Kakashi who was confused over Naruto Laughing

"Well it's just its funny how people can change so quickly"

"What is your dream then? Asked Kakashi, Naruto stopped laughing and face Kakashi with evil in his eyes.

"If I told you that it then it wouldn't be a surprise then would it" said Naruto in a dark tone as he walked past Kakashi and started to head back to Sasuke and Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6: The Monster Within

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Chapter 6: The Monster Within**

* * *

After a couple of weeks of doing D ranks missions Naruto being inpatient as always, couldn't take doing anymore of easy rank mission, so much In fact that he accidentally kill a cat instead of bring it back safely.

"Naruto why did you have to kill the cat"

"Because I'm quite getting fed up of all these easy missions, I want a mission where I could get killed on"

Naruto saying that made Sakura go into a state of shock. Kakashi being the only one taking notice of Sakura who still was on the ground not moving a muscle at all, Kakashi decided that the best thing for him to do is quietly walk away from his team and let them sort it out.

"Hey Naruto I think you killed one of our teammates"

"Don't be silly Sasuke, I'm sure if you go over to her and say your name that will get her to wake right back up" Replied Naruto.

"Oh I just remembered I have to go and help an old lady with her shopping so I can't help Sakura at the minute"

Sasuke disappeared into a puff of smoke not taking notice of his fallen teammate. Naruto looked around to try and find Kakashi; unfortunately Naruto couldn't find him anywhere.

Naruto stood there looking at his unconscious teammate. That was until a plan came into Naruto mind that surely could not fail.

"Sakura, Ino has took Sasuke away from you" Naruto shouted so far down Sakura ear that she immediately stood right back up and punched Naruto square in the face sending him rolling into a brick wall.

"Why the hell did you shout down my ear, you could've made me go death"

"Yeah well it was ever that or a mouth to mouth and believe me I think you should be grateful that I was went for plan A instead of B"

"Where did Sasuke-kun go?"

"He said he had to go and help an old lady with her shopping, it just goes to show how much he cares for you" Said Naruto pulling himself up and cracking his back after the hit he had to indoor from the brick wall.

"Yo Sakura can I tell you something"

"Um yeah sure"

"Don't go chasing after Sasuke I mean he clearly doesn't like you. I think you should find someone that will always be kind to you and will always be there for you no matter what happens"

"Who am I kidding; it's up to you who you want to be with. Anyway are you alright walking yourself home?"

"Yeah I should be alright"

Naruto nodded and left Sakura to walk herself home and think about what she should do with her life.

* * *

Naruto with his hands in his pockets was walking down the path to his apartment, when he was about to go up the stair case to his apartment he heard a loud scream come from an alleyway to the left of him. He went over to check what was going on and saw a pair of thieves trying to take a purse from a woman.

"Give us the purse and we may not have to kill you"

"No"

"Hey leave her alone you pair of low lives"

The two thieves both looked toward the opposite end of the alleyway and saw a boy with an orange jacket on and orange trousers to match.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it"

After one of the thieves said that they both felt an unpleasant vibe coming from Naruto they both looked at his eyes and saw that his Iris changed from white to red and his pupil had also changed from a normal circular shape to a fox like shape.

Both of the thieves stood there in shock has the boy looked at the both of them with the intent to kill.

"I'm going to kill you"

"What are you?" asked the thieves at the same time.

"I'm your worst nightmare"

Naruto ran at the thieves with speed that even the 4th hokage couldn't escape from and grabbed both of the thieves by the neck and lifted them up from the ground.

"No, stop I'm sorry please leave us alone, we promise to never do anything bad again"

Naruto pretending to not hear anything that the both of them had said, Naruto getting fed up of the thieves moaning and crying decided to snap both of the thieves neck and then throw the both of them on the ground like a piece of trash towards the woman who was crying her eyes out at what she just saw.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto finally woke up after having a rough night sleeping on his sofa. He got up from his sofa and changed into his normal orange jacket and orange trousers then went out to meet his team for another boring D rank mission.

"What did you say Kakashi?"

"I said two people were killed last night in an alleyway, there was a woman there but she was in so much of a shock at what she saw last night that she had completely forgotten everything that happened that night"

Sakura cover her mouth in discuss while Sasuke only looked away and didn't say anything in the matter, they all looked at Naruto who was standing there with his face looking at the ground.

"So Naruto what do you think of the matter, I bet you think it is disgusting saying that someone killed two people without even talking to them first" Said Sakura gaining the attention of Kakashi and Sasuke who were staring at her "What I only asked him a question it's not like I said it in a horrible way or anything"

"You know better than to say that, don't you remember what Naruto had to go through when he was a child, people used to chase him into an alleyway and beat him up until he couldn't even move a finger"

Sakura not knowing that Naruto had to go through that kind of pain and suffering for years, she looked at Naruto who was kicking a can, she didn't notice it but a tear escaped from her eye and hit the ground.

"Kakashi Sensei are we done for today?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah all I wanted to do is meet up with you three to tell you that there will not be no mission for three days, do to this little incident that happened in the alleyway last night"

Naruto walked away from his teammates and headed to his apartment to clear his mind at what to do, Sakura and Sasuke walked with each other because they both live in the same direction from each other, Kakashi looked at his three rookies and had a bad feeling at what was going to happen in the near future. He snapped himself from his thoughts and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 6 of Change of Heart, the next chapter will have a shocker in it so stay tuned :)**


End file.
